Big time demi-gods?
by Rusher921logan
Summary: Wassup? So, i guess your bored. Because you are reading this. I'll just shut up to give you the summary; Will the seven of them find something about themselves? Check it out to find out! Ooh, it rhymes!


**Hey everyone! This is not like any story... this has something about Greek Mythology! BTW, I do not own anything here because I am not- uh... famous? I don't know nor care! Just read. ENJOY!**

normal POV

One day in Palmwoods park, Carlos was saying jokes until:

angie: what did he just say?

molly: he said 'chocolate moooosse'. why, whats wrong?

angie: deja vu. I'm getting it a lot lately...

jamie: me too. its weird!

logan: you two are not the only ones... james got it, carlos got it yesterday, kendall and molly had one at the same time about 3 hours ago and I got it last thursday... somethings up.

angie: oh, and you figure that out just now!?

molly: *laughs* you are so slow!

jamie: the science teacher is acting pretty weird around you sis... its like he is always watching you.

carlos: guys, what are you talking about?

molly: science teacher.

james: he is weird.

kendall: yeah. he stares at angie for 5 mins. straight.

logan: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS COMING FROM!?

carlos: i was here telling jokes.

kendall: i saw you talking serious about something so i decided to join in.

james: i was here when molly said science teacher.

jamie: lets talk more about it tomorrow in school. which reminds me, i gotta review for math. see ya!

angie: me too. i gotta run.

molly: can i come? i need to get away from my brother.

logan: come on. why do you like angie more than me?

molly: cause you do boy activities and im a girl sooo, dont you see the big difference?

logan: you like playing nerf guns with us.

molly: well... BYE!

kendall: your sister needs a break man. shes always with us.

logan:anyway...

at angie and jamies apartment:

angie: hey molly! i didnt know you followed?

molly: Thats weird.

Jamie: wanna review?

Molly: sure! As long as i get to stay away from Logan, i am totally cool with it.

Angie: after this review stuff is over... Wanna play with nerf guns?

Jamie: isnt that a little boyish?

Molly: who said anything about having a mani-pedi?

Jamie: what are the pages for the review?

Molly: 298-300. Algebra.

Angie and Jamie: *groans*

Molly: come on guys. Its not that hard.

Angie: easy for you to say... You have a math wiz for a brother!

Jamie: and me and my sister have dyslexia for some weird reason...

Molly: you have a hard time reading?

Angie: yes, ms. Genius...

Molly: dont worry, I'll help you study! Now, let's get started...

Jamie and Angie: *groans again*

After 2 hours of the boys hanging out and the girls reviewing, logan, james, kendall and carlos decided to go back to the apartment...

Kendall: ... So i was like, why would you put a cow on a sofa?

James:exactly!

Carlos: that is so stupid.

Logan: am i the only one who notices the feathers on the floor?

Angie: *slaps jamie with a pillow* hey! Come back here!

Jamie: NEVER!

Katie: guys! Why is no one hitting me?

Molly: *hits katie with a pillow* you were saying?

Kendall: when did you guys get here?

Katie: i live here!

Angie: 5 mins ago...

Carlos: can i join?

Jamie: the what?

James: dude, you are not joining a pillow fight with some girls...

Logan: it is lame and boring.

Angie: who said?

Kendall: we have eyes!

Angie:*hits logan with a pillow* that is boring?

Logan:your not getting away with this!*picks up a pillow And hits angie*

Carlos: challenge accepted!

James: im with you!

Kendall: let the fighting with pillows.. BEGIN!

After several minutes of pillow fighting...

*door opens*

Mama k: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

Angie: oh! Were sorry mama k... We were having a pillow fight and- ill clean it up.

Mama k: that is sweet, but its getting late so you two better head home.

Jamie: ok, bye guys!

Angie: see ya tomorrow at school!

At the girls apartment, they went to bed right after they arrived there. Although, only one of them got to sleep well that night...

Angie's POV

What is happening to me? Am i really this weird? This feminine voice keeps repeating over and over in my head.

_You are in danger...save yourself and your friends...hurry...before its too late!_

__Thinking of it made me shake. I am in danger? What does before its too late mean? What is this all about!? These questions are swarming in my head, so i decided to go to apartment 2J. I had a feeling that no one was going to open the door, but, to my surprise, Logan was there...

Logan: hi.

Me: hi? Why are you up this late?

Logan: cant sleep. Wanna come in?

Me: sure.

(inside the apartment)

Logan: so, why are you here?

Me: cant sleep. This weird voice keeps repeating in my head. Not that i wanted it to, though.

Logan: wait, you were hearing a voice!?

Me: Yeah. Why are you weirded out? I mean, why does your voice sound like it had happened to you already?

Logan: because thats the exact reason why I cant sleep!

Me: what did yours say?

Logan: uhm, your in danger, keep yourself and your friends safe, before its too late.

Me: i dont think it was a coincidence that thats what the voice said...

Logan: why?

Me: cause thats what the voice told me, too.

Logan: we should tell the guys tomorrow.

Me: you mean later?

Logan: no tomorrow morning!

Me: its 3:48 in the morning.

Logan: oh...

Just then, the door to Mollys room opened and molly came out.

Molly: 'gd 'mrning!

Logan: sis, its 3:49...

Molly: why would you be sitting there with Angie?

Logan: she cant sleep, she knocked on the door, i opened it, then BOOM were on the couch!

Molly: then keep it down okay? I am gonna try to sleep again..

When molly disappeared in her bed room, there was awkward silence in the apartment...

Me: soooo...

Logan: what?

Me: i think were really in danger, you know, all of us?

Logan: why would we be in danger!?

Me: well think about it: we cant sleep because of the voices in our heads saying that we are in danger, we all get de javu, and me and my sister have dyslexia!

Logan: im not following...

Me: i read in a book once that most that have dyslexia, ADHD, de javu, and voices are-.

I was interrupted by a ruffling sound. It was so... Weird. The sound was weird, it was almost scary... And then, something came crashing through the window! A gray creature whith horns and wings that look broken!

Me: *scream*!

logan: OH MY GOD!

Creature: i know what you are...you cant stop our plan! Now give me the ring!_  
_

me: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE!?

Creature: oh, little girl doesnt know what she is?

Logan: we are humans! Now get out of here!

When logan said that, the creature pinned ME on the wall!

Me: let me go!

Logan: help anybody, help US!

Creature: oh, no one can hear us young boy, we are protected by a little forcefield! Only the ones like you are the ones who could see what i am doing to you...

Logan:what? The ones like us?

Me: can you at least tell us what we are!?

Creature: you dont know what you are, Daughter of Athena?

Me: daughter of Athena!? She is a greek goddess! I cant be her daughter, greek is just a myth! unless-

Creature: yes, You thought correctly, little one, greek mythology as you say is real!

Me *gasp* your a FURY!

Logan: how do you know!?

Me: i read! He is a worker of Hades!

Logan: lets talk about this later...

While we were doing that, Jamie, burst into the apartment.

Jamie: GUYS WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!? I am trying to-*scream*!

everybody in the building woke up and started going up to our floor. Thanks for the alarm, jamie. But, everybody will see what this monster is doing to us.

Bitters: will you please quiet down!? Play with your coat rack tomorrow!

Me: wha-? Coat rack? This is a FURY. Its attacking us!

Jennifer#1: yeah, right!

Carlos comes out.

Carlos: what the hell is that?!

Logan: you can see it!?

Fury: oh no, another one!

Everybody else in the apartment sprung out of their rooms and screamed. All except Katie... And mama k...

Katie: give me a break, will you stop screaming at the coat rack?

Mama k: you guys are in serious trouble. *to the angry mob* sorry everybody!

Everyone left. I thought to myself: why isnt everybody screaming!? Isnt a fury supposed to be scary?

Fury: didnt i tell you before, daughter of Athena? The humans dont see what is beyond this barrier. Its called The Mist.

Kendall: get this thing out of here!

The sun rose and the fury looked like he was late or something.

fury: i will be back!

Then, it left.

James: guys, where is jamie?

Carlos: looks like she left.

Jamie: *pant,pant* im back!

Me: where did you go?

Jamie: No where.

Mama k:*clears throat*

Logan: ill go get molly.

Logan left.

Carlos: sorry mama k. But, it wasnt our fault that that thing caMe here...

Mama k: i know.

Jamie: why did you say were in trouble?

Mama k: you are in trouble.

Me: you mean, were not in trouble with you but with something else?

Mama k: *sigh* katie, go to your room.

Katie: darn it! Why do i get to miss the fun stuff! *slams the door*

M. K.: tell me everything.

Me: well, it started calling me 'daughter of athena'. Why would he do that?

M. K: i knew it... What, the name calling? Ill let someone else explain...

James: you saw what that was? Why didnt the others see it?

M. K: the mist.

Kendall: the fury mentioned that.

Molly:*goes out of her room* the mist is a barrier between the humans and greek stuff. Humans can only see the regular stuff. They cannot see beyond the mist.

Logan: like, for example, angie and I got attacked by a fury.

Me: instead of seeing a fury they saw a coat rack.

Carlos: this...

Jamie: is...

James: sooo...

Kendall: WEIRD!

M. K: okay, we dont have much time.

Me, and the others: what?

M. K: ill explain later. Right now all of you have to pack everything. Your gonn. Be staying there for a long time... Now go!

After 30 mins, everyone was ready. I packed almost everything! Clothes, shoes, pictures, you name it.

Mama k: everyone get in the car.

(in the car)

Jamie: where are you taking us mama k?

Mk: youll see.

Logan: you said we are staying there for a long time right?

Mk:yeah. Only you guys. Not me.

Logan: what about gustavo?

Mk: he knows.

The ride was really long so i decided to take a nap. I did not realise how tired i was. Logan was tired too. So, we all decided to sleep. After a few hours...

Mk: were here!

I was the first one to wake up. I woke everybody up. And then mama k made us walk through a place full of trees. For a minute there i was sleep walking! After 50 secs of walking, we stopped at an cemented arc entrance.

Mk: this is where i stop. Humans are not allowed.

Kendall: wait. Mom, what are we?

Mk: as soon as somebody reads the sign, youll know. Bye everybody! Good luck!

Everyone: bye mama knight!

After seconds of staring at the arc, Carlos spoke.

Carlos: can anybody tell me where we are!?

Everybody had the same confused looks. Me and my sister werent confused. We could read the greek writing. So, we spoke simultaneously...

Me and Jamie: Camp Half-Blood.

**So... Did anyone like it? Hope you did! It takes me a lot of time efore i could updat so, please bare with me. Did yall notice that I used a movie/book there? Thats right! Percy Jackson! **

**What problems will the seven half bloods face? Find out in the Next chapter!**

**Reviews are supposed to be nice! If you pose a bad review, ill go all fury on you! Just joking!remember, keep the reviews nice!**


End file.
